Super Smash Bros NXT
by Awesome Will v1
Summary: Eight newcomers to Super Smash Bros. are paired with eight Brawl pros, in a competition where one will emerge victorious. 8 rookies, 8 pros, 1 dream - who will be Super Smash Bros' next breakout star? based on WWE's NXT


_A/N: One thing I want to say before I continue any further:_

_ IF you're wondering why a certain character wasn't in as a rookie, it's because, while it's too early to say how long I'll be doing this story for, I would, ideally, like to continue for more than one season. So, I left a few characters in case I do continue for a second season, which I hopefully will. Same goes for the pros, I didn't want to just use up all the well-known characters at once, so I tried to make the pros a little more varied. Hopefully that answers some questions. Enjoy!_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**8 NXT Rookies…**

**8 Super Smash Brothers Pros…**

**1 Dream**

**Who will be the Super Smash Brothers next breakout star?**

The stage known as Final Destination was floating in its usual place, with huge sections of bleachers floating in the air, a few hundred feet away from it. The bleachers were filled completely with fans, cheering loudly.

There was a ramp leading to Final Destination, floating like the stage and separated by only a few feet that apparently required a jump. At at the front of this entranceway as a huge set, with a large screen, speakers, and an entrance. On the side of the ramp was a large sign that read 'NXT'.

The audience cheered as fireworks went off from the entranceway. As the fireworks ended, out from the back through the entrance came Wario. With his usual fiendish smile, Wario looked out over the crowd and brought a microphone up to his face as music played in the background.

Wario cleared his throat. "A-WEEEEEEEEE ARE WIIIIIIIIIIILD AND-"

Wario was suddenly stopped by a Home Run Bat falling from the sky and hitting him on the head. A dazed Wario fell over.

The microphone was picked up by a man in a white lab coat. "How are you doing ladies and gentlemen!" He announced. "My name is Professor Oak, and I am the host of Super Smash Bros. NXT! And to ease your concerns, this isn't a singing competition and Wario is not a part of it. Now, let's meet your Super Smash PROS!" He paused for laughter, but received none. "Er… and your NXT Rookies!"

Music played as the armored Samus Aran entered first. Followed by her was a blue-furred, female anthromorphic fox, wielding a large staff.

"Samus Aran, and her rookie, Krystal!"

Next came the swordsman Ike, carrying his enormous sword over his shoulder. Behind him came a more strangely dressed, large-framed swordsman, with an irritable look on the swordsman's face.

"Ike, and his rookie, Samurai Goroh!"

A much smaller shadow filled the entranceway next, as the small Jigglypuff pranced into the arena. In tow was a monkey with a long blonde ponytail, dressed in all pink.

"Jigglypuff, and its rookie, Dixie Kong!"

As they left, they were immediately followed by the Ice Climbers, who came rushing in with much more enthusiasm than the others. Similarly excited, two pale-yellow creatures ran up, one with pale red fur on its ears, hands, and cheeks, with a plus sign on its face and tail. The other looked similar, with light blue patches on its fur instead of red, and the plus signs instead being minus signs.

"The Ice Climbers, and their rookies, Plusle and Minun!"

A very grumpy-looking Ganondorf entered next, no sword in his hands as he unenthusiastically trotted out, looking around. Followed by him was a fairly small-statured young man with a black sleeveless shirt and boots, and green shorts and boxing gloves.

"Ganondorf and his rookie, Little Mac!"

Next came Fox McCloud, walking out with a much more pleased look on his face. He turned to look as he was followed by a primarily white and blue robot, its upper body bearing red parts and a small yellow part on the head that made it resemble a hairdo.

"Fox McCloud, and his rookie, Ray MK III!"

A shadow was cast over Ray MK as the massive King Dedede came waddling after him. A very tall and skinny character followed, in overalls and an indigo shirt. An upside down L was on his hat; he pulled on the tweedy mustache that was underneath his large pink nose.

"King Dedede, and his rookie, Waluigi!"

Waluigi looked over at Wario, who was still lying on the ground, and let out a sigh. He continued following Dedede, as another mustachioed overall-wearing plumber entered. Mario walked down happily, then turned around as what appeared to be a star with a face wandered in behind him.

"Mario, and his rookie, Starfy!"

As Mario and Starfy reached Final Destination, all of the rookies and pros stood together.

Professor Oak took his microphone again. "These pros and these rookies will compete every week. After a few competitions, we will hold a poll with all of the pros, and the rookie at the bottom of the poll will be eliminated. This will continue until only one remains, and that remaining rookie will be Super Smash Brothers' next breakout star!"

Most of the rookies had a look of determination or excitement on their faces now. All except for Samurai Goroh, who still stood there looking annoyed.

Ganondorf reached for a microphone. "Hold on a minute here, I have to speak up. First of all, I didn't even WANT to be part of this, I was forced into this waste of time. Second of all, why in the world would ANYONE want to be mentored by Cream Puff Number Two and the parka midgets?" He turned to the Ice Climbers. "It's not even COLD OUT! Second of all, why do none of these groups make sense? If we're adding electric rats, why not pair them with the electric rat we have? Why not put the robot with the robot, or the blue fox or the monkey with their boyfriends?"

"Ganon, Ganon, calm down, please." Oak said. "I can answer your questions. Nintendo chose these pairings, and they're based on the fact that Super Smash Brothers is not meant to be focused around mindless violence… usually… those who are a part of it must have brains, and so everyone was paired with someone that could teach them something new."

"Then that leaves one more question" Ganondorf continued. "Why am I teamed with THIS loser? I don't think I can teach him to be bigger. If you put a hat on him, I could swear I was looking at Ness at the gym!"

Little Mac turned to Ganondorf. "Hey, don't underestimate me because of my size. I've taken down enormous opponents bigger than you!"

Ganondorf turned to Little Mac. "I don't care who you fought, because here, you're starting over. And just because you beat some fat man does not mean that you can take on me. So don't start with me."

"Ganondorf, I'm sorry, but it's time to get this started" Professor Oak said. "It's time for our first battle! This will be a Team Battle! No items, here on Final Destination, and Fox only!"

The audience immediately booed.

"And Ray MK… and the Ice Climbers, and Plusle and Minun! Team battle, let's get this started!"

All of the pros and rookies except for Fox, Ray MK III, the Ice Climbers and Plusle & Minun left Final Destination as the remaining fighters got ready to start.

"Welcome everyone, to the first episode of Super Smash Bros. NXT." A narration followed as all but the competitors who were to fight left Final Destination. "On commentary, I am Tom Nook, this is Slippy Toad, and I'd like to remind everyone that SSB NXT is sponsored by Nookway! Be sure to check us out, because we're still waiting for that final upgrade.."

"Thanks for that, Tom." Slippy replied. "While this match is being prepared, let's take a look at the two sides. We have the first dual-character, the Ice Climbers, mentoring the only other attempt at dual-characters, Plusle & Minun, who act as two parts of the same Pokemon."

"And on the other hand, we have Fox McCloud mentoring the Custom Robo, Ray MK" Tom added. "And the interesting thing about them, is that they don't suck!"

"Tom!"

"Fine fine, sorry" Tom muttered. "Ice Climber dartboards now available at Nookway for a low low price of 2,000 bells. ANYWAY, this is a 1-stock team battle on Final Destination without items."

Fox and Ray MK III stood on one side of the stage, and the Ice Climbers and Plusle and Minun started on the other.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Fox immediately rushed in at Plusle and Minun. Plusle and Minun joined hands and swung around, with Plusle throwing an attack at Fox followed by Minun. Fox was hit by the first, but leapt over Minun's attack and caught Plusle on the other side with a kick. He turned to Minun and threw several quick punches before unleashing a flurry of kicks on Plusle.

"Fox already making quick use of his speed to overcome the rookies." Slippy noted.

The Ice Climbers came leaping into the air and brought their hammers down on Fox's head, knocking him down. Fox jumped back up as Ray came rushing over. Fox pulled out his Blaster and started to fire, with Ray following suit with shots from his gun. Plusle and Minun rolled underneath the attacks and used a full-body Smash attack on Ray. The Ice Climbers held out their hammers and spun around, knocking Fox back.

"And now the human morons and the mice morons gaining some ground." Tom Nook commented again.

"That isn't very nice…" Slippy replied.

"Oh like it's fair that it's 4-on-2!" Tom shouted back.

Plusle dropped to all fours and Minun stood standing next two it; they both shot electric blasts from their cheeks, Plusle's going across the ground and Minun's through the air. Fox leapt in front of Ray and brought up his Deflector, sending both electric shock back. Plusle and Minun leapt over them. Fox suddenly turned around.

"Ray look out!" He yelled.

Caught unaware, Ray looked over just in time to see the Ice Climbers holding their mallets in the air, charging energy. They brought their mallets down in their strongest Smash attack, sending Ray flying from the arena.

"Player 2 eliminated!" The voice of the arena said.

"And inexperience may have cost Ray there, as he seemed unaware that the Ice Climbers were getting ready to go all out while Plusle and Minun used their electricity to draw attention away!" Slippy noted.

Fox immediately jumped towards the Ice Climbers, throwing kicks that knocked them back.

"PLUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The two Pokemon jumped into the air and brought down a huge blast of electricity from the sky. Fox let out a yell and was sent flying to the other side of Final Destination.

"It's two on one now, and Fox has to think of something before the numbers game kicks in too much." Tom noted.

Plusle and Minun moved forward enough to get into medium range and shot their electric attacks several time. Ice Climbers swung their mallets and sent blocks of ice coming towards Fox.

Fox rolled forward and brought up his Reflector again, sending all the projectiles right back at the other team. Plusle and Minun rolled around the first electric attack, but was hit by their second and then the ice blocks. Just as they recovered, they saw Fox dropping in towards them with a spinning kick on the top of them. He landed and threw an upwards kick, sending Plusle and Minun sailing into the sky with the one attack.

The two yelled as they flew into the background and shone once like stars.

"Player 4 eliminated!"

"And Fox getting his payback!" Tom said.

"The rookies have both been eliminated in this match." Slippy began. "You know that the rookies had to be hoping they'd get an elimination on a pro to make themselves look great right away, but the experience of the Ice Climbers and Fox was just too much for either Plusle & Minun or Ray MK to handle"

Fox landed and swung his right foot and tail across the ground, knocking Popo back. Nana swung her mallet and hit Fox for some damage, but failing to have any further effect. Fox threw his roundhouse kick, knocking Nana to the edge of the stage.

Fox came running at Popo, who dodged a running kick and rolled towards Nana. The two swung their hammers in an upward Smash attack, sending Fox flying into the sky just as Plusle and Minun had done.

"GAME! This game's winner: Team Ice Climbers!"

The audience applauded as Plusle & Minun came down the walkway towards the stage while the Ice Climbers left Final Destination.

"And the Ice Climbers and Plusle & Minun pull off the win in this first match of Super Smash Bros. NXT!" Slippy said excitedly.

"Awful lot of praise considering that they had double the people." Nook interjected while the Ice Climbers and the Pokemon celebrated.

Backstage, Waluigi was throwing punches and kicks at the air. "Wah! Wah! Wah!" King Dedede came stumbling into the room. Waluigi looked over. "How can I help you, King Dedede?"

"I want a monster to clobber that there Kirby!" He said with a smile, then stopped. "No, wait, that's not right! You've got the best chance to impress, you're in the first Pro vs. Rookie match. And it's against someone you know fairly well."

"Don't worry, I'm the one who's going to win" Waluigi said. "This whole thing is just a way for Waluigi to make his mark on the Super Smash Bros. When I beat Mario today, I'll show I'm the best right away. And the whole way, I'm going to clobber everyone who even looks at Waluigi the wrong way!"

Dedede chuckled and patted Waluigi on the back. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Tonight we'll see the first match between a Rookie and a Pro, as Waluigi with his pro King Dedede in his corner battles Mario one on one!" Slippy said.

"This contest is a one-on-one battle!"

The Metroid theme started in the stadium, with a loud "SAMUS IS UNDER FIRE!", as Krystal came down the entranceway, carrying her staff. Samus followed walking behind her.

"Krystal making her much-anticipated debut here in Super Smash Bros. NXT." Slippy began as Krystal walked down to Final Destination. "Many people have wanted to see her and some even clamored that it was wrong for Fox McCloud's rival Wolf to be invited to join before Krystal."

"It doesn't really matter now, because she's here now." Tom added. "And if it doesn't work out for her here, well, I have a spot open for the prettiest cashier in Smashville!"

The Metroid theme stopped, and the Brawl remix of the Pokemon theme song began playing. Kong came hopping out excitedly, Jigglypuff floating in behind her.

"And Dixie Kong is her opponent." Slippy said as Dixie pranced down to the ring. "Some might say that we're seeing two female rookies who are coached by two female pros, but, in actuality, Jigglypuff's gender is not yet a publicly known fact, and despite its feminine features, it can be male or female."

"And here I thought the Pokemon professor was the old guy in the lab coat…" Tom remarked.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Krystal began the match by dashing at Dixie with a straight-forward attack. Dixie immediately reached for a banana peel and hurled it to the ground. Krystal telegraphed it and jumped over it, swinging her staff down at Dixie with a bit of a delay. Dixie rolled to her side to avoid it, causing Krystal to hit her staff into the floor.

Dixie jumped up at Krystal and threw a kick. Krystal flinched back and kicked Dixie back, hitting her in the stomach. Krystal swung her staff at Dixie and knocked her off her feet, then took several more swings, hitting Dixie several times. Krystal charged up energy for a Smash attack as she raised the staff above the ground. Dixie jumped up into the air, jumping over Krystal, but the range of the staff caught her and knocked her to the side of the stage.

"And Dixie having some trouble here." Slippy commented. "Krystal has had almost complete control in this match."

Dixie screeched and jumped at Krystal with a flip. Krystal jumped up and swung her staff as she did, deflecting Dixie towards the edge of the stage. Krystal ran towards her again with another full spin of her staff, sending Dixie out of the ring. Krystal jumped after her and hit herwith an upwards kick, then brought the staff down on the back of Dixie's head, sending her sailing to the bottom of the space that surrounded the stage.

With a weak screech, she fell to the bottom.

"GAME! This game's winner is, Krystal!"

"Impressive, impressive." Tom said. "A total curb stomp of Dixie Kong by Krystal."

"She did look very impressive. Poor Dixie though…"

Samus patted Krystal on the shoulder. Krystal had a big smile on her face, obviously happy with herself.

"I think a showing like that is bound to give her a good position in the pros poll coming up in a few weeks." Slippy said.

Professor Oak was shown backstage, holding a microphone. "Joining me at this time are Ike and his rookie, Samurai Goroh."

Ike and Goroh walked in and stood on either side of Oak.

"It's been confirmed that next week, Samurai Goroh, your first match will be next week, when you team up to take on pro Ganondorf and his rookie, Little Mac."

Samurai Goroh snatched the mic from Professor Oak. "Well, Ganondorf and I have something in common. We were both screwed in this competition. We both got stuck with losers. He got stuck having to mentor a short scrawny guy who thinks he can punch and is gonna be the first one eliminated, and I'm stuck having to… "learn", from a loser!"

"Hey, hey" Ike cut in. "I don't care what your opinion of me may be, but you have to respect your pro, they're the ones who are going to bat for you, no matter if you like them or not. We're here to help you."

"You know what, you can help me by just sitting back and watching while I plow through seven losers!" Goroh snapped. He turned and walked off.

"Ike, any thoughts?" Professor Oak asked.

Ike shook his head. "This is going to be a long competition for sure…"

"This contest is a one-on-one battle!"

King Dedede's theme song came over the loudspeakers, immediately getting various boos from the audience. King Dedede and Waluigi walked out. They looked at each other, and nodded, both with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Of all the rookies, Waluigi's probably got the most pressure on him." Slippy began. "Having to go against not only a pro, but the most well known of all the pros, Mario."

"If Waluigi pulls this off, I'd say he's a lock to be at the top of the rankings." Tom added. "And just a reminder, Super Smash Bros. NXT is brought to you by Nookway!"

The Super Mario Bros. Medley took over now to an enormous crowd response. Mario came marching out, followed by his rookie Starfy. Starfy happily hopped up and down as Mario waved to the crowd.

"And here comes Mr. Nintendo himself, Mario!" Slippy commented.

"He's popular alright, but I think Starfy's going to have to learn more than just being popular." Tom added.

"How do you learn to be popular?"

"I'm sure that's something you'll never anyway."

King Dedede was leaning over to Waluigi, saying something to him as Mario walked into Final Destination.

"And now Dedede whispering to Waluigi, maybe some last minute pointers." Tom noted.

Dedede left the arena and stood watching from the walkway, with Starfy a few feet away. Mario and Waluigi faced each other.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Mario wasted no time throwing his right hand out and blasting fireballs in Waluigi's direction. Waluigi ran forward towards Mario, spinning around and dodging around each fireball. Waluigi reached Mario, who was waiting with a quick Super Mario Jump, knocking Waluigi onto his back.

"Mario's experience is really helping him; he knows just how to attack and keep Waluigi from getting in any hits." Slippy narrated.

Waluigi angrily got back up and dashed at Mario again. Mario dropped and sweeped his feet across the floor, knocking Waluigi back even further this time.

Waluigi growled, stamping his foot on the ground. Mario came dashing forward again and took to the air, extending his foot. Waluigi didn't react quite fast enough and got hit with a boot to the face. As Waluigi got up, he looked up to see Mario come running in fast. Mario slid on the ground, hitting Waluigi with a sliding kick. Waluigi went flying off the edge of Final Destination.

"Waluigi sent sailing already!" Tom commented.

Waluigi caught himself in midair, getting a quick jump. The tall troublemaker put his arms straight out in front of him and waved them back towards himself, then continued, in a swimming-like motion.

"Is he… swimming?" Slippy asked as Waluigi moved through the air back towards the stage. "In the air?"

"Do a barrell roll! Ho ho ho!" Tom chuckled. "I know you probably miss having a partner saying that, huh, frog?"

"Wah!" Waluigi landed back on the edge of the stage. He spun around once while standing and threw something at the incoming Mario. Mario was hit in the chest and knocked back by what appeared to be an orb with a 'W' on it. The orb exploded with a loud bang, causing Mario to fall back.

"And there's some offense from Waluigi!" Said Slippy. Dedede was visibly smirking from the outside.

Mario shook off the hit from the orb attack, but soon found himself getting a big kick right in the face.

"Oh, and Waluigi utilizing his height and long limbs to get a quick kick in!" Slippy added.

"Did I mention that Super Smash Bros. NXT is sponsored by Nookway? Now on the internet, at www.-"

"We have a fight to do commentary on, Tom!"

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhh-ah!" Waluigi spun around several times, balancing himself on one leg and using the other to throw a kick. Mario ducked down and came back up with his Super Jump Punch again as a counter. Waluigi came back again with a punch. Clearly, not expecting such a quick recovery, Mario barely managed to dodge, with Waluigi's punch grazing him.

Waluigi reached out and grabbed Mario's shirt, then threw him hard into the ground followed by another twirling kick attack. Mario fell off the edge of Final Destination, but easily made it back on with a jump.

Waluigi came running at Mario again, sliding to a stop with another kick. Mario leapt clear over Waluigi's head and threw both feet backwards, hitting Waluigi in the back of the head. Waluigi turned around and came running back towards Mario.

"YA!" Mario yelled, throwing out his hand with a fiery explosion from his palm. Waluigi's eyes widened as almost instinctively he rolled backwards away from it, leaving only a bit of smoke coming from his right arm where the blast had barely hit.

"Waluigi is giving it his all, but Mario just seems to be outdoing him at every turn!" Slippy said as the audience broke into a chant of "MA-RI-O! MA-RI-O!".

"He is a pro and Waluigi is a rookie, gotta keep that in mind." Tom added. "And also, you need to keep in mind that Super Smash Bros. NXT is sponsored-"

"And people say that I'm one of the most annoying characters in Nintendo history…"

"Ueeeeeeeee!" Cheered Starfy from the entrance, waving happily at Mario.

King Dedede walked over to Starfy and looked at him angrily, apparently trying to intimidate the little star. Starfy just looked back at him, looking more confused than intimidated.

"I'd watch it if I was you" Dedede growled threateningly, pointing his mallet in Starfy's direction.

Starfy just looked back, still apparently confused. "Ueeeee?"

Mario again launched a wave of fireballs, sending the barrage at Waluigi. Waluigi jumped twice, throwing down several orbs from his elevated position. Mario rolled backwards, dodging each of the orbs just as Waluigi landed, with the fireballs all having passed by him.

Waluigi jumped into the air and came down towards Mario, fist raised. "WAH!"

Mario pulled out his yellow cape and swung it, turning Waluigi around. Before Waluigi realized what had happened, his overalls were grabbed by Mario. Mario swung around three times and tossed Waluigi clear off of Final Destination.

Mario ran towards the edge nearest to where Waluigi had been thrown and pulled out his FLUDD machine, charging it up with water. As Waluigi double-jumped, Mario aimed the FLUDD and shot a blast of water.

Waluigi again used his swim, this time apparently more easily than in the air.

King Dedede yelled out, getting Waluigi's attention, but not quite distracting Mario, who was concentrated on the attack. Dedede reached into his coat and threw something towards Waluigi.

"Hey, did Dedede just throw something?" Slippy asked. "I think he did!"

"Come on, that's not very nice, just because he's a jerk doesn't mean he's a cheater!" Tom added. "People accuse me of price fixing, but that doesn't make it… er, hey, he did throw something!"

Waluigi reached the end of the FLUDD stream and got back to the stage. Mario raised his fist for an attack. Waluigi raised his right arm and flung a Bob-Omb that was concealed. The Bob-Omb exploded in Mario's face and sent him flying from the stage at a high speed, clear out of the arena.

"GAME! This game's winner is… Waluigi!"

"Waluigi did it!" Tom said. "People wondered how long it'd be before a rookie beat a pro, the answer, one week!"

"But he cheated!" Slippy replied while the crowd booed violently. "Dedede threw a Bob-Omb to Waluigi and this was a no-items match!"

"Can you prove he did? Maybe it's one of Waluigi's attacks and it's just strong!" Tom Nook added. "I'm gonna stock up on them at Nookway!"

Dedede patted Waluigi on the back as he walked back up the ramp.

"Wa-ha-ha!" Laughed Waluigi.

Starfy marched up to the two of them. "Ueeeeee!" He shouted, this time with more of an angry sound to it.

King Dedede let out his trademark chuckle as he and Waluigi walked past the irate little Starfy. Mario reappeared on the ramp, holding his head and looking very dissatisfied as the two walked past.

"Hold on, here, we just got word that something's going on backstage…" Tom said. "Let's look to the big screen to see…"

The screen now showed an injured Little Mac on the ground, being stomped on by Samurai Goroh. The ill-tempered Goroh yelled like an animal while continuing the attack.

Goroh drew his sword from his sheath. "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?" Goroh smashed the handle of the sword angrily into the back of Little Mac's neck as Mac struggled to shield himself from the blows.

"Hey! Hey!" Goroh's pro Ike came running up, standing between the fallen Little Mac and Goroh. "What are you doing?"

"Proving that I have what it takes!" Goroh said, staring down his pro.

"Auuuuuuuuuu-AHHHHHHHHH!" Ike and Goroh turned around to see Ganondorf standing behind him. Ganondorf smashed Ike in the face with his Warlock Punch, sending Ike straight into the wall. Ike hit the wall hard and fell to the ground, holding the back of his head. Ganondorf grabbed his rookie Little Mac by the wrist and dragged him across the floor, stopping to stare at Goroh before walking away with him. 


End file.
